


Fire and Ice

by Geneveon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: Stress and anxiety. It does tricky things to a person's body and Yuuri is an unfortunate victim to his biology. Good thing Victor's such a great coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Then. New fandom @.@! I've been sitting on this for a while because I'm supposed to be writing something else but I couldn't help it T.T I wanted to desperately post something tonight and this was ready to go! :x  
> Cliche spontaneous heat incoming, but first.. .feeeeelings. Sorry if the characters are OCC, it takes me a bit to get used to writing new characters but I hope it's decent :) Tags will be updated once I figure out what I'm throwing in here. ABOs so fun though...

Yuuri woke up still exhausted from the flight. His limbs were aching and stiff from having fallen asleep in a weird position. A glance at the empty bed beside him revealed that Victor was already up and out.

His mind was groggy, thoughts tinged with the warmth of the surrounding blankets and the fact that he was _here_. In Russia. With Victor.

It sent a thrill down his spine and he rolled onto his side with a sigh. He still couldn't believe it sometimes. In these quiet moments, when his eyes were closed, he could imagine that he was still at home surrounded by the familiar sounds and smells of his room. When he opened his eyes, he almost expected to see the familiar poster covered walls, but instead, saw a glimpse of the foreign city that peaked through the heavy curtains.

They had come so far… The memory of Victor’s kiss lingered in his mind.

He smiled again and hugged the pillow to his chest in a fierce grip. At that moment, he had been so happy with the weight of Victor’s body pressing him down on the cold ice. He hadn’t felt anything but the warmth of his coach on top of him. The roaring of the crowd was just a faint buzz, Victor’s words were the only one’s he heard.

It had felt like a dream. The anxiety that had caused his crash then led to their cathartic encounter. It all led them here. To this moment and place. He felt his excitement climb higher but with it came the familiar anxiety. The thought of what could happen should he not make the cut… The anxiety this thought brought up was like a black hole in his stomach that had nothing to do with missing his mom's pork cutlet bowls and everything to do with the significance of having one.

He needed to do something to distract himself. Otherwise, he knew his thoughts would spiral even further into the abyss of anxiety and Victor would return to find him a depressing, huddled blob under the covers.

Yuuri forced himself to sit up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

That's when he felt wetness between his thighs. He froze, breath stuck in his throat. All thoughts of his previous anxiety gave way to the flood of pure panic.

_No, no, no!_

A string of curses spilled into the quiet room as he quickly got up. The chilly air only highlighted the wet, sticky, uncomfortable feeling between his legs. He grabbed his carry-on and dug through the neatly folded clothes. He felt the smooth surface of his pill container and quickly yanked it out from its hiding place.

He stared in a mixture of relief and heart pounding confusion. Not a single pill had been missed, but he knew the signs now that he was aware.

Yuuri was an omega. But he was an omega on suppressants, damn it, so why was his body showing signs of preheat?

_Fuck._

Preheat.

He scrambled for his phone which he had left charging on the bedside. Even as his fingers fumbled through the contact list, he didn't know who to call. His mother? No, his parents were a beta couple that somehow got Yuuri as a son.

Most of his contacts were betas and alphas. Even his friend Phichit was an alpha.

Then a thought struck him. Victor was an alpha.

Yuuri felt like his soul had just vacated his body as he sat there in his own slick. What would his coach think if he found Yuuri on the onset of heat just before he had to skate the following day?

Careless. Irresponsible. How could Yuuri have let this happen…? Even if it hadn't been his fault. The young omega had religiously taken each pill every day, at the same time, despite exhaustion and the current hectic state of their lives.

He wouldn't be able to skate tomorrow. He had somehow let Victor down, losing his chance at Gold before even making it onto the rink for the short program.

“Yuuri?”

With a gasp, the omega spun around.

There, at the entrance to the room, was Victor. Lovely Victor, a strong alpha, with soft eyes and gentle hands. Yuuri felt his body come alive at a sight of him. His blood sang in his veins and he ached to take a step closer the alpha.

It was Victor who took the first step, concern written clear on his face at Yuuri’s strange behavior. That one simple action made Yuuri’s heart leap to his throat.

“Don’t!” Yuuri yelled in panic. He clutched his phone to his chest with one hand held in front of him. His hand shook.

With an alpha that he so clearly desired within reach, his body was pumping out a mixture of pheromones, all for the purpose of one thing.

Mate.

Yuuri saw the exact moment Victor caught his heat scent. The handsome alpha’s face went through a series of emotions and none of them comforted Yuuri’s distress.

Astonishment. Victor’s lovely mouth dropped open while his gaze became unfocused, clearly intent on the scent of sweet omega heat.

Then desire bloomed in those blue eyes as he realized what it was he was scenting.

Worry. And this one made Yuuri feel wretched because they had worked so hard… so tirelessly… He didn't want to disappoint Victor.

His knees felt weak. He didn't realize he was falling until Victor’s strong arms caught him. They tumbled to the carpeted floor together, Yuuri’s protests muffled against Victor’s firm chest.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry,” he was babbling but Victor just hushed him. The alpha ran strong, gentle fingers through his sweat damp hair. When Yuuri quieted, he continued to sooth the shaking omega.

“Did you forget…” Victor hesitatingly asked. It sent heat into Yuuri’s neck and face.

“No!” He protested desperately. He gestured somewhere towards the open bag where the pillbox was most likely still in plain view. “I would never jeopardize…!”

He couldn't even finish the sentence, anguish made him choke on the words. Immediately, Victor’s arms tightened around him.

“I believe you,” Victor told him. Yuuri hadn't realized how badly he needed Victor’s strong, unyielding belief in him until he heard those words. Relief, like a cool wave, washed away the fear that had been eating away at him since he found out.

He tried not to cling onto Victor. Some part of him was screaming and yelling to get himself together, but every attempt to pull away only had him holding on that much stronger.

The alpha didn't seem to mind. He only held Yuuri close, the omega’s face pressed against his collarbone. Yuuri could feel the start of a purr emanate from Victor’s chest, an alpha’s way of soothing distraught omegas.

It helped. The soft rumble efficiently calmed him so that he was pliant in Victor’s arms. His mind was caught between two completely different emotions, panic and calmness, like a yoyo, going back and forth... back and forth... until slowly, the calming tone of Victor's voice quieted the frantic emotions. He felt the momentum of his panic slow and stop so that he was adrift in a sea of tranquility.

Victor may not be _his_ alpha, but he was still Yuuri’s friend. And his coach. They would get through this together even if he didn't know how. Yuuri trusted Victor they much.

When the alpha started to pull away, Yuuri gave a mumbled protest. The alpha’s warm hands cupped his face and their eyes met.

The omega’s face flushed a lovely pink tinge. Yuuri wanted to blame the heat, but he knew it was entirely Victor’s fault. Those piercing blue eyes had always flustered him and even now, he found it hard to meet Victor’s gaze when his feelings were so obvious to anyone who looked.

“Yuuri.”

The omega shivered. Victor’s low sensual voice did things to him, brought forth feelings and desires that were previously unknown to him. Even now, Yuuri didn't know what to do with the things Victor brought to life in him.

He tried to ignore how the alpha’s voice was encouraging his body into heat. He could feel slick leaking out of his hole and he froze. Would Victor be able to smell it?

Yuuri forced himself to focus on the alpha. He pushed away all those distracting thoughts or tried to anyway. Instead, he focused on the way Victor’s thumbs were caressing him, with slow, unhurried sweeps across his cheekbones.

Victor’s face was a portrait of calm, but Yuuri could see that like him, the alpha was at a loss of what to do. And yet, Yuuri didn't feel scared.

Then Victor's eyes widened as a thought came to him.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathlessly murmured, “Do you trust me?”

His eyes were so earnest, hopefully, and yet, afraid of Yuuri’s answer.

There was no hesitation. Yuuri covered one of Victor’s hands with his own.

“I trust you,” Yuuri stated simply with a shy smile. And he did. He truly did, just as Victor believed that Yuuri hadn't sabotaged his own changes, however unintentional, through neglected his suppressants.

He thought his answer would please the alpha. He had even expected Victor to smile, but instead, the alpha hesitated and bit his lip in worry. He slid his hands down and placed them on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“There’s… something we can do,” Victor said. Then he took in a breath and said, “Some omegas have such subtle symptoms that they wouldn't even know they were in heat until they're in the midst of one. But… if you're just starting… A heat can be cut off before going into full swing. It’s… good that we found out now.”

The revelation had Yuuri gasping in surprise and happiness. Maybe he hadn't ruined their chance after all. He had never heard about the solution Victor was talking about. He'd only heard about those rare occasions when omegas were forced to drop out because of heat.

“How?” He eagerly asked. He leaned forward in his excitement. “I’ll do anything!”

Victor seemed to falter but then he straightened in determination. Yuuri had been oblivious to Victor’s strange behavior and even now, he only waited eagerly for the solution that would fix this mess.

“Okay,” Victor said. He looked Yuuri dead in the eye. “You need an alpha’s seed.”

Yuuri mind blanked. “What?”

“Um… inside you.” Victor clarified.

“Wh-what?!”

“You need an alpha’s seed inside you?” Victor tried to reiterate but it came out as a question.

Yuuri was like a statue, frozen in shock, as his mind raced.

Well, of course, that's what he needed. That was the whole purpose of heat… He needed to mate, to be filled and fucked and…

He viciously cut off those thoughts. His mind was starting to steer more towards mating and he knew that meant his heat was quickly ramping up.

Then he flew to his feet, animated with a bright red face. Victor watched him from the floor. “Yuuri… Your body needs-” With a high pitched yell, Yuuri clapped his hands over Victor’s mouth.

“Oh, God! Don’t-! Stop saying it!” Yuuri yelled in mortification. He felt Victor's lips moving beneath his hand, his words muffled. It shouldn't have set him off but feeling the soft flesh of his lips had sent even more heat shooting through his body.

Yuuri whirled away and collapsed on the bed in a miserable sprawl.

“I'm not letting a random alpha fuck me,” Yuuri bemoaned into a pillow.

He didn't realize Victor had gotten up until he felt a soft touch on the small of his back. The bed dipped down under the alpha’s weight.

“I wouldn't let anyone do that to you,” Victor said firmly. Yuuri felt better with that admission, but it still did nothing going for his problem. “There’s… no one I would trust more than myself when it comes to you.”

The words made Yuuri’s breath catch. Did Victor mean…? Was Yuuri hearing correctly? Was he making assumptions?

When nothing else was said, Yuuri gingerly turned over onto his back and sat up. Victor was looking at him again, waiting patiently, but nervously.

“You…?” Yuuri could barely breathe out the word. “You want… to do that… for- with me?”

Victor took his hand into his own. “If I haven't betrayed your trust… then yes.”

And when their eyes met again, Yuuri’s heart was pounding. He had always been naive and inexperienced. Often times, things of the sexual nature alluded him even when someone outright flirted with him. He had always wanted Victor but he had convinced himself that every lingering look and every excuse Victor used to touch him was harmless. Even the kiss had been excused. It had been the aftermath of chaotic emotions, or so he had dismissed it. He hadn’t wanted it to be… but Victor had acted so casually afterward… What was Yuuri to think? So although the feeling of Victor’s lips on his had haunted him like a ghost, he had ignored it.

But this… This, he couldn't ignore.

There was an emotion in Victor's eyes, so clear and unmistakable. It was written in every line of his body, the way he leaned towards Yuuri, and the way his fingers caressed the back of his hands.

There it was.

Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe how all touchy feely this is but Yuuri and Victor are just so cute @w@ Lol Thanks for reading :) Any suggestions/comments/kudos will be greatly appreciated. <3 porn next chapter! (Sorry! ;x)


End file.
